Youth
by JMA
Summary: Severus goes undercover. HPSS. This was my first in this fandom, marvel at those firstfic mistakes!....Complete.
1. 1

Title: Youth  
  
Author: The Demoness Allegra  
  
Rating: err M? sex happens off screen but references and snogging.  
  
Paring: Harry/Snape, Ron/Hermione references  
  
Category; First time  
  
Disclaimer: Characters not mine (if you don't know who they really belong to,  
  
go ask any eight year old) this is a result of a daydream, for which I blame  
  
Alan Rickman entirely, Damn that sexy accent.  
  
Notes : Harry and co. are 16 (he is underage (student must be 18 to consent with a teacher) so if this makes you squeamish go away) anything written /like this/ is Snape's thoughts either at the present or at the time of the  
  
story.  
  
Be nice as this is my first Harry Potter fic.  
  
***  
  
Severus Snape sat on the edge of his bed with he face buried in his hands. "What have I done" he murmured, not for the first time that morning. He had a potion for the hangover of course but he could think of very few ways to fix his 'other' problem.  
  
/I blame Dumbledore/  
  
***  
  
Snape remembered clearly going to Dumbledore's office the previous morning because he had heard about a student party that was being held by none other than the Weasley twins that night.  
  
"Oh it's only a bit of fun," Dumbledore had said.  
  
"It's against the rules. And they'll probably be drinking! Surely you can't let them get away with this"  
  
Dumbledore still didn't seem all that concerned, so Snape tried a different angle.  
  
"What if some inebriated twit tries some magic and it goes wrong"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled and poured himself another cup of tea.  
  
"Severus, I didn't know you'd be so concerned for the err. what did you call them.. inebriated twits? What if I send to down to chaperone, to make sure no-one gets hurt"  
  
That of course was the last thing Snape wanted to do so he tried to logic his way out of it.  
  
" If they see me there then they'll know you know about it and think it's OK to break the rules."  
  
Dumbledore paused for a moment and Snape thought he was off the hook.  
  
"Then we'll just make it so they don't see you"  
  
He was wrong.  
  
"Invisibility?"  
  
Dumbledore grinned and his eyes twinkled "A disguise" 


	2. 2

Four and half-hours later, right before the start of the party, Professor Snape was transformed into his sixteen-year-old body.  
  
"You could have at least made me into a last year student."  
  
"Sorry Severus, But I remember you had a growth spurt during your last year. No, the students are less likely to recognize you as a sixteen-year-old.Anyway, it doesn't hurt for you to be younger that the people holding the party"  
  
So Snape unwillingly arrived in the unused hall in the guise of a student in his second last year of Hogwarts. The year was large enough so that not everyone would know every student, especially not when that year also contained the famous Harry Potter.  
  
/ God I hate that little twerp/  
  
The hall was fairly packed with students from all houses. Snape did his best to keep away from those who he recognized as Slytherins as they were the most likely to discover him. So he wandered around alone for much of his time. He even grabbed a cup of punch for good measure.  
  
/ I blame the punch/  
  
The punch was alcoholic of course but Snape didn't realise how potent it actually was until he drank his fourth cup and found the room was spinning.His 16year old body wasn't used to the alcohol. He had to sit down.  
  
"Get out of me spot mudblood"  
  
Snape looked up to see Draco Malfoy and his goons glaring at him. If there was one thing Snape knew how to do it was glare and glare he did, even adding a sneer for effect.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know they made a special place for idiots" The drink must have gone to his head because his tongue was working on it's own, "You know Malfoy, I never liked you. I pretended to, because of your father, but you are a twit."  
  
Snape almost ordered him a detention before he realized that he was in a smallish sixteen-year-old student's body. Crabbe and Goyle were certainly much bigger than he was.   
  
Goyle grabbed him by the shirt.  
  
"You leave him alone!"  
  
Snape looked around and saw his would-be recurers were none other that Ron Weasley backed up by Harry and Hermione.   
  
/ Oh god. This was not happening/  
  
"Or you'll what exactly?" Draco asked menacingly. Goyle released Snape in order to try and take a swing at Ron but Ron's twin brothers chose that moment to intervene on their behalf.  
  
Fred and George were well built, tall boys, both a year older than Draco and his friends. It was also their party. Draco knew better than to mess with the two biggest pranksters /troublemakers/ in the school.   
  
" That was close," Ron said as they walked away. Hermione passed Snape some more punch, which he gulped down quickly, while Ron asked who he was.  
  
Snape wasn't thinking too clearly after that last drink so he gave the first name that popped into his head; his own.  
  
"Sev"  
  
"Like the potions teacher?"  
  
/ Oops/  
  
Snape searched for an answer that wouldn't give him away.  
  
"Unfortunately. Don't worry, I'm nothing like that slimy bastard"  
  
That seemed to win their approval. Ron slung his arm around 'Sev's shoulder.  
  
"An enemy of Snape is a friend of ours" He laughed.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione had been drinking. Within the hour they were drunk. So was Sev.  
  
/ Of all the people to try and make friends with me. / 


	3. 3

***  
  
The four of them were sitting in a storage room adjacent to the hall the party was in. Harry was telling Snape the funniest joke he'd ever heard about a little green man. Sev was laughing too hard to notice Ron and Hermione had started snogging beside them. Harry pointed the couple out and this stared them off on another round of drunken giggles.  
  
" I knew it!" Harry giggled as he and Sev leaned against each other's foreheads for support.  
  
"You look like a Cyclops!"  
  
They laughed again as they pressed foreheads and noses together so it looked like the other had only one eye, their faces framed by Sev's greasy long hair and Harry's short tousled hair.  
  
The giggles died down and Harry kissed him.  
  
/ I was drunk /  
  
Sev kissed back.  
  
" So what do we have here?"  
  
Fred Weasley was grinning from the doorway.  
  
" Well its about time Ron and Hermione got together but Harry..." Fred shook his head and laughed, "I always knew you had it in you. Anyway, George if about to start the games so come out and join the rest of the party."  
  
Harry was blushing and smiling. Ron was looking at them a little shocked. Hermione said it was great that Harry finally found someone. They went out and joined the rest of the party.  
  
/ Some chaperone I was/  
  
Much of the night went past as a blur. Sev couldn't remember exactly when but at one point he found that he had been holding Harry's hand for quite some time. He also realized that for the first time in a long while he was having fun.  
  
Snape hated Potter and his friends as students but now he was seeing them as ,well, equals and seeing things from their point of view he found them quite likable. Even Harry. Especially Harry.  
  
*** 


	4. 4

Harry separated himself from Sev's lips just long enough to look as their surroundings.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
Without thinking Sev had taken him back to his room. Harry had obviously never been into the Potion's Master's bedroom before but it was large enough not to be recognizable as a student room.  
  
Harry himself seemed to have forgotten his question and had started to unbutton Sev's shirt. But Harry's question had sobered Sev up enough to realize what they were about to do.  
  
"Harry stop"  
  
He did. Harry bit his lip, looking nervous. Sev took his face in his hands. ,   
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
Harry nodded. "I've never been with a boy before. But I want to. With you. "  
  
And kissed him again. Sev was tempted not to say any more but he knew he had to.  
  
"Harry stop."  
  
Again Harry looked at him nervously. " Sev, do you want to do this?"  
  
" God yes. But there's something you have to know first."  
  
Before Sev could continue Harry was kissing him again. He almost forgot what he had to say but eventually pried Harry off him.  
  
"Sorry, Harry panted " got distracted"  
  
Sev looked into Harry's eyes.  
  
"Please don't hate me for this. This is my room."  
  
Harry looked confused.  
  
/ Damn my alcohol fuddled brain/  
  
"What's my name Harry?"  
  
"Sev."  
  
"Sev. Severus. Severus Snape"  
  
As Sev expected Harry backed away. He looked at him thoughtfully for a while. Recognition passed over his face.  
  
"Oh"  
  
Then Harry continued kissing him.  
  
/ Either the boy was drunker than I thought, really horny or he accepted me asI am/  
  
But that didn't matter just then. Nothing did. 


	5. End

Severus Snape got up off the edge of the bed, put his robe on, and wandered into the study to brew up the anti-hangover potion. It had just finished when he heard a noise from his bedroom that sounded suspiciously like someone vomiting.  
  
/Potter/  
  
He ran into the bedroom and sure enough Harry Potter was leaning over one of the ornamental pots by Snape's bed throwing his guts up.  
  
Snape petted him on the hair as the young man looked at him.  
  
"Sev, if I ever drink again kill me."  
  
Snape smiled, remembering his first hangover. He wrapped the boy in a sheet, the only clean one that was left after last night, and carried him to the study.  
  
Then he brought the pot in to be safe.  
  
"If you need to throw up again do it in here"  
  
He passed it to Potter and returned to his potion. He could feel Potterwatching him as he poured it into two cups.  
  
They drank in silence. Snape wondered what he was thinking, if he had truly believed him the night before. But Potter didn't look surprised to see him.  
  
More thoughtful.  
  
Finally Snape spoke.  
  
"For what it's worth I'm sorry"  
  
"Don't be. I don't want to regret what we did. I mean, it was kinda strange..."   
  
Sev raised an eyebrow. Harry flushed and continue, "Not the sex. That was good." more blushing, "But waking up next to you. You, you, not young you."  
  
"Eloquent as always Potter."   
  
Snape took a hard look at the boy he once thought to be an annoyance and saw the young man he liked so much the night before.  
  
/ Could it be that he likes me?/  
  
Snape chastised himself. It would never work out, even if that was what Potter wanted.  
  
/ What if someone found out?/  
  
The full weight of his actions hit him  
  
"We can't tell anyone Harry. I'd be fired. You'd be expelled."  
  
Potter nodded slowly. When he looked back at Snape he could not fail to notice the horrified look on his face.  
  
" What's wrong"  
  
"You're only sixteen"  
  
What they'd done was not only against the school ruled but against the law. Harry was underage.  
  
"But I knew what I was doing. You didn't.. um, force me or anything"  
  
"It doesn't matter Harry. It's statutory rape."  
  
Snape buried his head in his hands once more.  
  
" Don't worry, I won't tell. But I don't regret it."  
  
Snape nodded, "I think you better leave."  
  
Harry got up and put his clothes back on. Then he took another long look at the fully grown man who was the boy he bedded last night.  
  
"Sev.."  
  
Snape looked up.  
  
Harry kissed him one last time. It broke Snape's heart to eventually pull away and he couldn't explain why.  
  
"Go"  
  
and Harry did. 


End file.
